Sharp! ClawClans Attack
by Bearstar of SavageClan
Summary: The attack of ClawClan. Led by their leader Sharpstar, or so the Clans think, ClawClan is ready to take on any challenges, or any Clan for that matter, but, do the cats of ClawClan know who is truly pulling the strings and why? Read and review please! Rated T for violence. (Previously on the account Mayhem'sQueen/The Mortician's Apprentice, I moved it to my just warriors account)
1. ClawClan Allegiances

Clawclan Alliances:

Leader:

Sharpstar- Skinny and lithe smokey gray tom with amber eyes.

Deputy:

Treelegs- A brown tom with thick legs and green eyes.

Medicine cat:

Bluedream- A light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Dashpath- A ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Adderfoot- A light brown tom.

Paleeye- A white she-cat with pale blue-grey eyes.

Blackfox- A black-furred tom with amber eyes. Mentor to Applepaw.

Suntail- A ginger-gold tom with brown eyes. Mentor to Gorsepaw.

Snakenose- A brown tom who was bitten on the nose by a snake when he was an apprentice, luckily it wasn't poisonous.

Ferrah- A three legged she-cat who used to be a kittypet. Blue fur, blue eyes. Taken in because she lost her leg after Sharpstar chased her into the road.

Swiftflame- A ginger she-cat with amber-red eyes. Her orange fur fades to gold on he muzzle and stomach and red at her paws, ear tips, and tail tip.

Goldenstripe- A goldish-brown she cat with brown stripes. Fat like Cloudtail.

Apprentices:

Applepaw- A white she-cat with a very red nose. Apprenticed to Blackfox. Gorsepaw and Nettlekit's sister.

Gorsepaw- A brown tom identical to Nettlekit. Applepaw and Nettlekit's brother. Apprenticed to Suntail.

Queens:

Poppyleaf- A red-brown splotched she-cat. Mate of Snakenose. Mother of Poisonkit and Slitherkit.

Kits:

Poisonkit: A brown she-cat with bright green eyes

Slitherkit: A black tom with brown eyes.

Nettlekit: (should be an apprentice) A brown tom. Didn't grow fast enough due to malnourishment and sickness so he wasn't made an apprentice. Brother of Gorsepaw and Applepaw.

Elders:

Raspingvoice- An old grey cat with a very scratchy voice. Retired medicine cat.


	2. Story

"Tonight we attack!" yowled Sharpstar.

"Which clan will we attack first?" Suntail stepped up.

"RiverClan, followed by ThunderClan, then ShadowClan. We will take WindClan last as those small cats are barely a threat to us, and we don't need their rabbits." The grey leader raised his paw, long, sharp claws glistening in the sunlight.

The deputy Treelegs rose to his paws and yowled. His thirst for blood double that of the leaders. The rest of the clan followed, from the elders rasping cries to the small shrieks of kits. Their yowls rose above all noise. The medicine cat even yowled with them.

The cats began their battle preparations. The medicine cat began mashing red berries to smear the juice on the claws and pelts of the warriors. They always went into battle with red berry juice smeared in their pelts to look like blood.

The berry juice was smeared above each eye, on the paws and claws of the cats and then in random patches.

Bluedream smiled as Nettlekit, Poisonkit, and Slitherkit bounded into her den to get their battle marks. The kits always got painted so they could feel like they were helping when they were left with their mother to 'guard the camp'. She checked how much weight Nettlekit had gained by picking him up. He was still feather-light and wouldn't be made an apprentice for moons, even though his litter mates were already a moon into their training. She sighed and continued painting cats.

The time for the battle came as the clan, glistening red in the pale moonlight, gathered. Treelegs and Sharpstar began yelling out the battle formation. Sharpstar was kneading his claws into a piece of tree bark but then began dragging his claws against them.

"The center of our line will consist of Treelegs, Bluedream, Blackfox, Snakenose, and I" Sharpstar yowled.

"Our left flank will be Dashpath, Goldenstripe, Ferrah, Suntail, and Applepaw. The right will be Paleeye, Swiftflame, Gorsepaw, and Adderfoot." Treelegs announced

"The cats who shall stay behind to protect the camp are Poppyleaf, Raspingvoice, Poisonkit, Slitherkt, and Nettlekit." Sharpstar finished announcing positions with a devilish smile on his face. The clan left rushing towards RiverClan territory.

The cats leapt the small stream to avoid washing off their battle paints. The clan cats all had unusually long claws which were sharpened on rough tree bark. They descended upon the RiverClan camp. The cats fought brilliantly.

Ferrah and Applepaw slew a ginger and white elder (pouncetail) before attacking a dark grey warrior their long sharp claws ripping flesh. The rest of ClawClan was fighting well also. They pushed the RiverClan cats through their territory to the two-leg place. Their leader began to yowl.

"RiverClan retreat to WindClan territory!" Mistystar yowled. She fought with Suntail while her clanmates fled before breaking off and rushing away.

"Onestar we beg of you, let us stay these cats are nothing like we have seen before. It is almost like the stories of BloodClan." Mistystar was clearly very upset.

"Fine. Stay for tonight, tomorrow we shall go to ThunderClan and ShadowClan territories to alert them." Onestar growled.

"Mistystar. There were many casualties." The RiverClan deputy Reedwhisker padded up.

"Who?" Mistystar's voice shook.

"Pouncetail, Mintfur, Icewing, Mallownose, Beetlewhisker, Grasspelt, Troutpaw, Rushpaw, and Mosspelt with her kits." Reedwhisker's voice was sullen.

"They killed kits and a queen?" Onestar was angry now.

"And our only elder Pouncetail..." Mistystar sighed. They didn't know that there had been one more casualty, she had lost a life to a brown tom.

"These cats will pay." Onestar growled. He placed his tail tip on Mistystar's shoulder. "Stay as long as you need. You can sleep in my den tonight, I'll sleep with my warriors. Your lost clanmates will be avenged."

"This territory has been taken for ClawClan!" Sharpstar yowled to the sky. The bodies were piled before him. Eleven dead cats was indeed a victory. No ClawClan cats had been killed.

"Shall we take ThunderClan territory tonight?" Treelegs asked.

"In the morning. Go rest now my clan mates. Tomorrow holds another battle for us." Sharpstar declared as he padded into Mistystar's old den.

"Firestar! We must speak!" Ashfoot padded into the ThunderClan camp. The WindClan deputy had come alone.

"What is it Ashfoot? Has something happened in WindClan?" Firestar looked nervous, worrying of his clan was in danger.

"RiverClan has been driven from their territory. Eleven of their clan mates are dead." Ashfoot bowed her head. "Among the dead are an elder, a queen, and two kits."

"Tell Mistystar and Onestar that if ThunderClan can help in any way possible we will. Take the rabbit from the fresh kill pile too, your clan will need it more than we do." Firestar was obviously very upset. He had Lionblaze walk with Ashfoot back to WindClan territory. The golden warrior carried the rabbit for the weary WindClan deputy.

As the golden warrior and the grey one left, ClawClan descended onto ThunderClan. Leaping from the trees with unnatural agility they slashed at the ThunderClan cats.

Long claws dug into pelts. Sharpstar targeted Greystripe and threw himself at the grey warrior, slicing open his back. They fought. Greystripe had learned to fight many ways but he was still unprepared for the insanely quick reflexes Sharpstar possessed. He was left bleeding out on the hollow floor. The two apprentices shoved Purdy and Mousefur between them. The apprentices always murdered elders. The two old cats could only take so much from the young ones pushing and slashing at them. Swiftflame pressed her claws into the eyes of a ginger she-cat until she heard the green orbs make a satisfying pop. Firestar fought hard and ended up losing his second-to-last life before realizing they would become like RiverClan. Hoping to not have as many casualties he yowled for retreat to ShadowClan territory.

"How many casualties?" Firestar demanded of his deputy, Brambleclaw.

"Five. Purdy, Mousefur, Greystripe, Briarlight, and Squirrelflight. We were much more fortunate than RiverClan." The deputy was very upset but was obviously trying to be a bit optimistic.

"Firestar. My territory doesn't even support half my clan. You and your clanmates must go. I'm sorry but you'll fare better on WindClan territory, it is rich with prey right now." Blackstar sighed as he told the other leader the bad news. He sent warriors out to the ThunderClan boarder to look for suspicious cats.

They never returned.

"How did we fare in this battle Treelegs?" Sharpstar asked as he dragged his claws across a piece of bark making his already dangerously sharp claws sharper.

"We didn't do as well as we had hoped. We lost Gorsepaw. We killed only five of their cats." Treelegs reported. Bluedream had finished nursing wounds and lay beside her mate. Sharpstar licked her ear and then turned to his deputy.

"Alright."

Back at the ClawClan camp Nettlekit wriggled out from under the bramble barrier. He cut his shoulder but didn't care. He was going to fight with his clan. They must need reinforcements by now. He would prove himself as good as his siblings. Following the trail of ClawClan scents and grass trampled beneath many sets of paws Nettlekit set out for battle.

"Onestar please... Blackstar turned us away..." Firestar begged the leader who used to be his friend.

"Only for tonight. Tomorrow you can leave for Horseplace. Our territory wont support all of us." Onestar snarled at Firestar.

"Thank you... Brambleclaw tell everyone that we will leave here tomorrow a little bit after dawn."

"Okay Firestar." Brambleclaw left, leaving the three leaders behind. The strategy now was to use boarder patrols to hopefully keep them from taking any more territory.

"Firestar we have a problem." Leafpool padded up to the leaders. "Lionblaze is missing."

Nettlekit had found a huge golden cat and was bringing him back to Sharpstar. The cat followed thinking that he would go along with these kit games. When they got to ThunderClan camp and saw that it was now occupied by ClawClan Lionblaze tried to run. Five cats restrained him as Dashpath wound sharp brambles around his paws and body so that he could not move.

"What have we here an invader of ThunderClan?" Sharpstar asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's another ShadowClan cat looking for his lost friends." Bluedream pressed close to Sharpstar.

"Well if he is then it was a waste of time. They're dead." Treelegs snarled gesturing to four bodies stacked nearby. Lionblaze recognized the dead cats as Olivenose, Redwillow, Snowbird and Toadfoot.

"And to think he was captured by a kit" Bluedream smirked.

"That reminds me Nettlekit should be punished for leaving camp. But I think you should suffer his punishment for him." Sharpstar growled as he dragged his claws down Lionblaze's flank.

No... I can't be hurt in battle. Lionblaze thought. Then he realized; this isn't battle... It's torture.

Every cat in ClawClan left their mark on the prisoner. Using him to sharpen their claws.

Applepaw soon found Nettlekit.

"Hi Applepaw! Where's Gorsepaw!?" Nettlekit was too bouncy for the battle grounds.

"Gorsepaw is dead." Applepaw snarled. "Go home. I won't lose another littermate."

"Dead... No he can't be..." Nettlekit was horribly upset. Gorsepaw was his brother and only friend. "I won't leave." He growled at his sister suddenly.

"Then your as good as dead too!" Applepaw yelled at him before running off.

"I can fight for myself" Nettlekit spat.

"Onestar we are off to Horseplace. Thank you for letting us stay in your camp." Firestar had gathered his clan and was thanking the other leader before they left.

"Goodbye Firestar." Onestar gave his farewell.

"May StarClan light your path." Mistystar bowed her head.

"And yours." Firestar nodded back before calling for his clan to start their journey.

ThunderClan was welcomed to Horseplace by Smokey and Floss with open paws. Daisy seemed glad to be back where she used to live.

Blackstar sent out two patrols and neither returned. That meant that nine cats were possibly dead. He tried to remember who he had sent out.

"Let's see the first patrol was... Olivenose... Uh, Snowbird... Ummmm... Redwillow and... Toadfoot" he mumbled to himself. "And the second patrol was... Dawnpelt... Um Ratscar and Oakfur... Uhhhh... Owlclaw and... Who was that last cat... Oh, Applefur." he shook his head. StarClan help them.

"Rowanclaw. I want you to take a patrol to the intruders leader and try to compromise. Return by sunset. Don't take any apprentices." Blackstar was out of options. He knew the camp would be practically defenseless.

"I'll take Littlecloud and Scorchfur." Rowanclaw wanted to keep the patrol small.

"Not Littlecloud. We might need him."

"Okay then... Tigerheart." Rowanclaw was upset... After losing Dawnpelt he didn't want to take his other kit to the slaughter. He knew they would die. These cats weren't going to reason.

"Who are you?" Rowanclaw snarled at Paleeye.

"ClawClan." the white she-cat snarled before throwing herself at the cat. Rowanclaw dodged.

"Take us to your leader." he growled in her ear as he pinned her to the ground.

"I'll never do anything for you." she spat. "You may as well kill me before I kill you."

"We don't kill other cats. Unlike you code breaking scum." Rowanclaw yelped in surprise as the she-cat threw him off of her and sunk her claws into his pelt. She exposed her throat and stomach and he knew she wanted to die. He reached up with a paw and slit her throat. Blood spilled from the wound, drenching Rowanclaws face and chest. He choked on blood that had filled his mouth, as the she-cat collapsed on top of him.

"My clan will avenge me" she gave a hiss, gurgling with blood, rasping through her torn windpipe. Her breath stunk of blood and rotted food.

"Unlikely." he snarled. Rowanclaw squirmed out from under the she-cat. Scorchfur and Tigerheart moved to lift the white furred body. The procession made their way to the old ThunderClan camp.

"Paleeye! What have you done to my sister!?" Adderfoot was guarding the entrance.

"It was self-defense. Take us to your leader." Rowanclaw had stepped forward. "I am Rowanclaw, deputy of ShadowClan. We wish to make a compromise with ClawClan."

"I hate you. Follow me. Leave Paleeye there." Adderfoot snarled at Rowanclaw. They padded into the hollow and up the highledge to Sharpstar's new den.

"Sharpstar. Paleeye is dead, I've brought her murderers." Adderfoot called into the den.

"Enter." Sharpstar called. Tigerheart stopped and sniffed before entering the den... Lionblaze might not be his kin... But Tigerheart could tell the golden warrior was nearby. The

ShadowClan warriors entered the den.

"We would like to make a compromise for us to keep ShadowClan territory." Rowanclaw stated.

"Unlikely but let me hear your offer." Sharpstar meowed.

"We will help you eliminate the other clans as long as you let us keep ShadowClan territory." Rowanclaw had decided this was the best offer.

"Help would be nice but we have driven off two clans already and only lost a warrior and an apprentice. It wouldn't be wise for me to accept this so I shall not." Sharpstar was calm as he said this.

The ShadowClan cats were led from the camp. Passing the bodies of their kin. Tigerheart scented Lionblaze again... In the medicine den!? Breaking off from the group Tigerheart ran into the medicine den to see the unthinkable. Lionblaze, tied with sharp brambles, covered in tooth and claw marks.

"So you've discovered our little prisoner eh?" Bluedream smirked. "Well we obviously can't let you go now." Shadowy pelts attacked Tigerheart pinning and tying him in the gloom of the medicine den. From the den Tigerheart could hear the sound of blood spilling and cats gurgling as Rowanclaw and Scorchfur's throats were slit by the long, twisted claws of Raspingvoice. Tigerheart's head was smashed into the stone floor and the gloomy cave went black.

Blackstar watched the sun set. His warriors and deputy would not be returning.

ShadowClan was nothing more than a small group now.

Four Warriors;

Tawnypelt,

Crowfrost,

Shrewfoot,

and Smokefoot.

Two Medicine Cats;

Littlecloud,

And Flametail

Three Apprentices;

Starlingpaw,

Ferretpaw,

And Pinepaw

Two Queens;

Kinkfur,

And Ivytail

Three Kits;

Sparrowkit,

Mistkit,

And Dewkit

Four Elders;

Cedarheart,

Tallpoppy,

Whitewater,

And Snaketail

And one lousy leader;

Blackstar.

With only five cats able to fight Blackstar made his choice. "We will abandon camp to go to WindClan territory." He announced solemnly.

"We don't want to leave!" Yelled Shrewfoot.

"What about the kits!?" Kinkfur cried out, pulling her little bundles closer to her.

"We want to fight for our home!" The apprentices yowled in unison.

"It is for the kits that we are doing this. We have only four warriors and myself left. These cats will wipe us out. Let us leave and risk no more lives." Blackstar told his clan.

"We can fight." The apprentices said.

"You will not fight though." Blackstar replied.

"When do we leave?" The elder Whitewater spoke up.

"Now. Each apprentice carry a kit. Kinkfur and Tawnypelt help Ivytail. Shrewfoot and Smokefoot I want you at the back. Crowfrost, Littlecloud and Flametail stay with the elders. I'll take the lead."

"StarClan has given no signs for us to leave." Littlecloud called out.

"Then StarClan has forsaken us." Blackstar turned away and bounded off in the direction of WindClan territory.

"So you've woken have you?" A light brown she-cat purred sadistically in Tigerhearts ear. "I think you'll like your new look"

As his eyes focused Tigerheart saw that each of his tabby stripes was now traced by a long, deep cut. He yowled only to find his mouth full. Moss had been crammed into his jaw and a mask of ferns kept them in place. He looked around for Lionblaze.

Never before had he seen the ThunderClan warrior with so much as a scratch on his golden pelt. Now. He couldn't even tell the cat was gold. Patches of long golden fur that had been torn out covered the floor under the tom. The blood that had come from cuts matted the fur that was left and turned it a reddish-brown color. Lionblaze's eyes were filled with hatred. His ears torn to stumps. The tip of his tail had been viciously bitten off. His claws had been ripped out. The cat was covered from head to toe in his own blood. The older warrior looked over at Tigerheart with a look that said 'Im sorry'. Tigerheart suddenly felt a pang of hunger and the she-cat looked over. Her paws were dyed a deep red. Tigerheart gave her a pleading look as she strolled towards him, a menacing purr coming from deep in her chest. She rubbed her pelt against his, her short, bristly fur scratching his wounds. Then, as she looked into his amber eyes with her blue ones, the torture began.

"Go to Horseplace with ThunderClan. We have no more room or prey for you." Onestar told Blackstar. The white leader had shown up at his camp a few minutes ago.

"Please we're begging you." Blackstar cried.

"Fine. Ashfoot, send warriors to retrieve ThunderClan. We are going to finish ClawClan once and for all." Onestar commanded his deputy.

"What will we do?" Blackstar asked the small WindClan cat.

"The leaders, deputies, and medicine cats are going to the Moonpool." Onestar declared.

"I have no deputy." Blackstar sighed.

"Choose one." Onestar told him before padding off.

Blackstar heard paw steps behind him. It was the elder Cedarheart.

"I would like to be deputy. The clan needs its warriors training and taking care of themselves. I'll take care of the technical stuff." The old cat offered to his leader, sadness in his eyes.

"You're willing to come out of retirement?" The large white tom asked.

"My clan needs me. I want to be of service one last time before I go to StarClan. And I think Russetfur would have wanted me to help you." The elder replied.

"When this is all over, StarClan and Russetfur will be waiting for you with a warm nest and a good meal." Blackstar told him.

"I won't eat a bite until my clanmates are back in their dens with full bellies." Cedarheart vowed.

"Then you are the new ShadowClan deputy." Blackstar touched his muzzle to the top of the old tom's head. A yowl announced the arrival of ThunderClan. "Come with me." Blackstar motioned for his deputy to follow.

The four leaders sat with their deputies an medicine cats beside them. Leafpool sat beside Jayfeather because although she was not formally a medicine cat any longer, they needed all they could get. That night they set out for the moonpool.

Firestar spoke to Bluestar.

"Look for the traitor."

Jayfeather talked to Yellowfang.

"Gold has turned to red."

Leafpool spoke to Spottedleaf.

"The lion and tiger still breathe."

Bramblestar spoke to Squirrelflight.

"You must find them."

Blackstar spoke to Raggedstar.

"These cats are not of StarClan."

Cedarheart spoke to Russetfur.

"Tigers still bleed under sharp claws."

Flametail spoke to Dawnpelt.

"Your not the only one left."

Littlecloud spoke to Rowanclaw.

"Watch for the clan of claws."

Onestar spoke to Tallstar.

"Look within your clan."

Ashfoot spoke to Deadfoot

"When heather becomes blue."

Kestrelflight spoke to Barkface

"Blue eyes, red claws."

Mistystar spoke to Leopardstar

"Watch for your clan."

Reedwhisker spoke to Crookedstar.

"Tails of heather, dreams of blue."

Mothwing spoke to no cat but saw a blue field of heather waving in the wind.

Willowshine spoke to Mudfur.

"Stay with StarClan."

The cats awoke

The light brown she-cat had left her clan awhile ago, with all the commotion she hadn't been missed. She learned quickly about herbs from the previous ClawClan medicine cat before slaying him in his sleep. After that she managed to become mates with the leader, Sharpstar, he was older than her but it meant power. She even had a side relationship with the deputy. If all went right, she would be rid of the clans. And right now, she had the cat who broke her heart in her claws. She removed the bindings and mods from his mouth.

"Heathertail." Lionblaze snarled.

"It's Bluedream now." She smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"You. You broke my heart. You ruined my chances of being deputy. You ruined my chances at having a WindClan mate. You ruined everything. My parent's disowned me. All because of our stupid little meetings and your stupid parents." She snarled, she kneaded her claws into his tail.

"How did I do any of that?" He asked now confused.

"Because of our little meetings I loved you, you broke my heart. My parents disowned me for loving you. My clan will never trust me enough to make me deputy. Your little secret crushed Breezepelt, my only chance at a WindClan mate. You and the clans have done enough damage to my life. And now I have the son of ShadowClan's ex-deputy at my claws as well." She gave a menacing purr.

"How will destroying the clans help your situation any?" Lionblaze growled at her.

"It won't, it's just a personal vendetta of mine." She mewed tying the bonds back over his mouth.

Squirrelflight watched the she-cat torture her nephew from StarClan. Ashfur sat by her side. A blue she-cat, an old grey she-cat and a pretty tortoiseshell walked up. Squirrelflight didn't know these cats but Ashfur nodded a greeting to them.

"Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Yellowfang." He meowed respectfully.

"If you want to help the warriors down there come with us." Bluestar stared into Squirrelflight's eyes.

Squirrelflight pressed her starry-ginger pelt into Ashfur's grey one as they set off. The cats ran through the starry world until they reached a wavering place. No cat had been here in ages. Until now. Cats gathered all around the wavering pool of light. It shimmered with a faint view of the lake.

Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Ashfur, and Squirrelflight represented ThunderClan.

Tallstar, Deadfoot, and Barkface represented WindClan.

Leopardstar, Crookedstar, and Mudfur represented RiverClan.

Finally Raggedstar, Russetfur, Dawnpelt, and Rowanclaw represented ShadowClan.

"Three cats from each clan must go." Tallstar began. "We are here because powers even greater than StarClan made it so."

"We must choose who will go." Bluestar said. She turned to face Ashfur and Squirrelflight.

"No. My place is here now." Ashfur said. "But you my love, you must go and save Lionblaze." He twined his tail around Squirrelflight's and placed his paw over hers.

"I will go. StarClan willing that I can save my nephew." She nodded.

"Then ThunderClan is settled. Bluestar, Squirrelflight, and Yellowfang will go." Bluestar announced.

"WindClan is settled too. The three of us shall go." Tallstar used his tail to gesture at Deadfoot and Barkface.

"RiverClan is settled also." A silver and black tabby she-cat stood beside Crookedstar. "Leopardstar, Silverstream, and Mudfur will go."

'Silverstream... That must be Greystripes old mate.' Squirrelflight thought. 'I wonder what will happen when she meets Millie...'

"I want to protect the cat who fixed Greystripe's broken heart." Silverstream meowed as if reading Squirrelflight's thoughts.

"ShadowClan will send Russetfur, Dawnpelt, and Raggedstar." Raggedstar announced.

Suddenly lightning broke the sky above the shimmering pool of light.

"It is time. Go now." Spottedleaf's eyes grew wide and reflected the streaks of light.

Bluestar and the other leaders lept into the pool and the rest of the cats followed. Plunged into freezing water.

The StarClan cats gasped for breath as thy dragged their newly weighted bodies from the moonpool. Their mortal bodies dragged them down. They had forgotten what being alive was like. The cats were all the same age they were as when they died the first time. The oldest cats stretched their legs. It felt good to be young again. Yellowfang was young too even though she had only died once. Squirrelflight noticed she looked like a queen who had recently kitted. Bluestar gazed at the grey medicine cat.

"Death is possible while living." Yellowfang sighed thinking of Brokenstar. Raggedstar touched his tail tip to her shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Never mind that! We need to save Lionblaze!" Squirrelflight urged.

"And Tigerheart!" Dawnpelt chimed in.

"First we need to find the Clans." Tallstar meowed. The StarClan cats bounded off to WindClan territory.

'We must escape' Lionblaze thought. Wishing for the millionth time that Tigerheart could hear his thoughts. Heathertail-or as she was known as now, Bluedream, hadn't been in to torture them in two days. They hadn't been fed or seen any other cats since she had talked to Lionblaze. Lionblaze began to struggle again, the brambles scratching his skin in the patches where fur was missing. He had managed to loosen it some but since she had pulled out all his claws he couldn't claw his way out. He heard Tigerheart struggling too. Suddenly, Tigerheart stopped moving and Lionblaze heard footsteps. He figured it was a ClawClan cat and began struggling even more for his freedom. Suddenly in the gloom of the cave a cats shape loomed above him. Lionblaze could only smell blood and assumed it was Heathertail coming to torture him more. It wasn't.

"Hold still." Tigerheart rasped, his voice scratchy after having no water. He clawed through the brambles that bound the giant warriors body. "This is your camp. How do we get out." Tigerheart hissed urgently at Lionblaze as he sat up.

"There's a path near the entrance to the medicine den... We may be able to sneak out that way." Lionblaze mumbled, his head spinning.

"Then lets go. The entrance is unguarded." Tigerheart meowed.

"Unguarded?" Lionblaze couldn't believe it.

"These cats are over confident." Tigerheart assumed.

"Yeah..." Lionblaze poked his head out of the den and saw there was only one cat left in the camp. The cat saw him and dashed towards Lionblaze. The ginger-gold tom had the advantage being well fed and having long claws. Lionblaze was lucky though, now, this was battle.

The clan leaders returned to the WindClan camp with their medicine cats and deputies. A WindClan warrior was waiting for them.

"What is it Harespring?" Onestar asked his warrior.

"Uh it's Tallstar... He's returned... With other StarClan cats... And Lionblaze... Tigerheart of ShadowClan too." The tom was terrified. He didn't know what to do. "They're in your den."

"Thank you. Let us go." Onestar bounded off to his den, the other cats hard on his paws. They entered the den.

"Miss us?" Russetfur smiled at the leaders.

"Russetfur!" Blackstar leapt forward and pressed his face against the face of his old deputy. The other cat thought they heard him murmur something in his ear but took no notice. They looked over to where the StarClan medicine cats along with Squirrelflight and Dawnpelt were caring for a disheveled Lionblaze and Tigerheart.

"Squirrelflight!" The ginger she-cat looked up at the brown deputy as he ran towards her. She stopped him with a sad look in her eyes.

"No Brambleclaw... I have a new clan and a new mate now. Once this is over I will leave again." She turned back to her nephew avoiding the eyes of her old mate. Brambleclaw's ears and tail drooped as he went to stand behind Firestar once more.

"Onestar, perhaps we should share the information we were given at the moonpool?" Kestrelflight meowed stepping forward.

"Yes..." Onestar cast his gaze over his clan mates remembering that he was told to look within his clan.

They padded away to be alone.

The leaders went first, relaying the messages of StarClan. Then the deputies followed and finally the medicine cats. All of a sudden Lionblaze spoke from the entrance of the tunnel they were in. His voice was weak and his legs trembled as he stood.

"Heathertail..." He rasped.

"Ashfoot go find us Heathertail at once." Onestar commanded. He turned back to the warrior. Lionblaze had collapsed into a heap. The medicine cats tried to help the golden cat but it was no use. His eyes became glassy and no breath ever escaped his lips again.

"He is dead." Leafpool announced. Her voice broke, this was her own kit.

"He cant be... He was one of the three..." Jayfeather mumbled tears welling in his sightless eyes.

Firestar bowed his head. "We have lost a great warrior, let us avenge his death." His eyes blazed with anger.

Ashfoot bounded into the den panting. "I cant find her." She panted.

"Then it is her." Onestar meowed. "Blackstar would you mind if I spoke to your warrior?" He hoped Tigerheart would know what had happened.

"Not at all." Blackstar meowed knowing how grave the situation was.

"Tigerheart." The large white tom shook his warrior awake. His voice angry.

"Wha- Blackstar!" Tigerstar woke abruptly.

Onestar padded up. "Have you seen Heathertail?" His voice matched if not outweighed the anger Blackstar's had held.

The ShadowClan cat's tail tucked in and he began to shake. "Bluedream... Thats her name now..."

"Bluedream?" Onestar sounded skeptical.

"She's the medicine cat of ClawClan... And the leaders mate..." Tigerheart meowed. His eyes were huge and scared, as if he feared the she-cat was nearby.

"Medicine cat? Mate? Your delirious." Onestar thought Tigerheart was making up things.

"I'm not. She held me and Lionblaze against our will... She told us she had been training to be a medicine cat when she was away from WindClan. She did it partially because of what happened between her and Lionblaze. She's crazy." Tigerheart meowed, his voice wavering.

"Very well, what is the plan of attack?" Onestar meowed turning to Firestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar.

Tigerheart dug his claws into the grass. They would all be attacking the ThunderClan camp. A swarm of cats from StarClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan against ClawClan.

"Fight anycat you want" Onestar snarled, "leave Heathertail to me." He wanted to deal with the traitor himself.

Sharpstar laid next to his young mate. "Aren't you glad this is almost over?" He asked. "Soon we will take WindClan territory and all of the land around the lake will be ours. For our clan, and our kits." He swept his tail over Bluedream's large stomach. They had realized she was pregnant two weeks ago. And it had been about that long since Lionblaze and Tigerheart had escaped.

Bluedream purred. She was glad she was no longer Heathertail, she had found a better life here than she ever would have in WindClan. "I cant wait to see our kits, they will be perfect."

"They will be." Sharpstar smiled at her and then curled up to sleep.

Then. Yowls filled the hollow.

The forces of WindClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan descended upon the unsuspecting ClawClan cats.

Onestar saw Sharpstar with Heathertail and nudged Blackstar, motioning for him to come with. They stalked up to the sleeping leader and medicine cat. Standing before them, the cats made their challenge.

"Give us back the territories. Or we will kill for them." Blackstar snarled at Sharpstar.

"Try. My cats are strong." Sharpstar challenged.

"Ours are stronger." Onestar growled.

"Very well." Sharpstar threw himself at Blackstar leaving Onestar with Heathertail.

"Traitor." Onestar hissed stalking towards her.

"What are you going to do?" She mocked. "Kill me?" Her eyes became sweet.

"Yes." The WindClan leader growled at her.

"Now surely you wouldn't kill a medicine cat? Especially one with kits." She showed Onestar her growing belly. The sounds of battle suddenly became only a low buzz to Onestar's ears. As battle raged behind them and cats died he stared at the queen.

"No... I can't..." He admitted. His ears drooped and he turned his head away.

"Thats what I thou-" Onestar turned around when he heard the she-cats speech cut off with a wet sound. Breezepelt stood over her body.

"How could you?" He asked his warrior.

"She was a traitor." Breezepelt hissed.

"She was pregnant." Onestar snarled.

Breezepelt looked down and noticed Heathertail's stomach. "No..."

"Bluedream!" Sharpstar yowled and tried to go to his mate. Blackstar dragged him back raking his claws through his fur.

"Kill him." Raggedstar whispered in Blackstar's ear. When Blackstar did nothing Raggedstar killed for him.

The battle ended quickly. All the ClawClan cats were dead save for one. Nettlekit stood over his sister's body.

"No..." The kits eyes clouded with sadness.

"I'm sorry." Bluestar touched her tail tip to the kits shoulder.

"I'll never see her again..." He sniffled. Squirrelflight came up next to the kit.

"Come with us, you can be a part of our clan." She smiled at him.

"Promise?" The kits eyes grew brighter.

"Promise." She smiled.

"Where do you live?" Nettlekit was bouncing with joy.

"In the sky." Yellowfang said. She reached over and broke the kits neck. The StarClan cats had all returned back to their StarClan bodies. The star furred cats stood with a kit at their paws.

"I'm sorry." Squirrelflight said her goodbyes to Brambleclaw. The tom wouldn't look at her. The StarClan cats finished their goodbyes and left. Nettlekit bouncing around their paws.

"Our clans are safe now." Firestar smiled. They had outnumbered the ClawClan cats and there had only been one casualty. A WindClan she-cat named Nightcloud. The clans returned to their camps happily.

The clans lived in peace for many moons after that... Until... Just kidding its over.

A/N - I did it! My fifth challenge for SecretClan! Also I managed to kill off every cat I hate! Yay me!


End file.
